I Love Lucy Comics 8
I Love Lucy Comics 8 is an issue of the I Love Lucy Comics series of comic books from Dell Comics. The issue date is Nov-Jan 1956 and the cover price is ten cents. Stories Outdoor Girl Starring: Lucy Ricardo, Ricky Ricardo, Fred Mertz, Ethel Mertz Summary: On vacation at a ski resort, Lucy hopes to be named their "Miss Outdoors". She takes everyone out to the skiing class, but they slide right past it to the expert trail. Out of control, Ricky and Fred jump a ravine. Lucy figures if they can make it, she can too, but she gets her skis stuck between its walls. The boys pull her to safety, but she loses a ski. She tries to lead them back but gets lost. They follow a St. Bernard many miles until they see Eskimos! They happen to be movie extras, who furnish them with a dogsled. When the girls readjust the dogs' harnesses, they accidentally set the dogs free and have to pull the boys back to the lodge. The Outdoor Girl judge is impressed when he spots Lucy pulling the sled. He says the decision depends on the next day's ice skating. She sharpens her skates and does so many circles she cuts a hole in the ice and falls into the water. That evening, she is still out on the ice cleaning up her mess on the pond, so she is named Miss Outdoors. Handle with Care Starring: Lucy Ricardo, Ricky Ricardo Guest starring: Aunt Martha Summary: When Aunt Martha telegrams that she's coming to visit, the Ricardos dread having to display the ugly vase she gave them years ago. Ricky retrieves it from the closet and Lucy blows the dust off, causing him to sneeze and drop it. He tries, but can't put the pieces back together. They visit an antique shop to buy a duplicate but can't find one. They happen to pass an auction and see one there. They unknowingly bid against each other, driving the price up from four dollars to forty. After a fumble on the crowded subway, they realize their package has a funny smell and unwrap it to find a whole ham. They hie to the butcher shop and trade the ham for their vase. Ricky nearly drops it once more, but sets it in place just as Martha arrives. As she takes off her coat, she knocks it to the floor, breaking it. Ricky's upset, but Martha says she's tired of seeing the ugly thing every time she visits and wonders who gave it to them in the first place. No Dummy Starring: Lucy Ricardo Guest starring: Ricky Ricardo, Mr. Lipps Summary: A ventriloquist asks Lucy to model for a new dummy. It looks so much like her that when she takes it to the club, the bus driver makes her pay two fares. When she arrives, she accidentally drops it, smashing it to pieces. She pretends to be the dummy, but the audience sees her breathing and suspects a fake. Mr. Lipps slings her around, holds her underwater, and bangs her on the head to prove she's just a dummy. Just when the audience is convinced and begins to applaud, Lucy can't resist taking a bow. In the Doghouse (Story feature) Summary: After spotting an ad with a fifty-dollar reward for a lost dog, Pam baits three stray dogs to claim it. However, none are the correct dog, but all three follow her home. The next day, her father places his own reward ad. The Roof Came Down Starring: Fred Mertz, Ethel Mertz Summary: With a building inspector coming, Fred tars the roof, but accidentally leaves his second bucket in the corner where he started. He asks for Ethel's help reaching it with a pole, but the pole breaks and they end up tarred and feathered. After a quick scrub, he asks her to push him over on the clothesline. That pole breaks, leaving Fred hanging upside-down over the edge. Ethel goes downstairs to let him in the window and they decide to just buy another bucket of tar. Finally finished and washing up again, Fred is surprised that the inspector has arrived and finished his inspection already. He reports one violation, the bucket of tar Fred left on the roof. He retrieved it for them, but tracked tar through the rest of the apartment and stuck his shoes firmly to the floor. I Love Lucy Starring: Lucy, Ricky, Ethel, Fred Summary: The foursome bobsled down suicide run, but reach the end without their sled. I Love Lucy Starring: Lucy Ricardo, Ricky Ricardo Cameo: Ethel Mertz Summary: When Ricky volunteers to do the dishes, Lucy pulls a fast one and tricks him into washing all of Ethel's dishes too. Category:Comic books Category:Comic issues Category:Dell Comics Category:I Love Lucy Category:We Love Lucy